


Ugh

by vampcabinet



Series: Kiss Meme Fill [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, i regret writing this but i said i would, lizard kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: It's a Lizard Kiss.I promise I'll do Tenten justice later.Kiss Meme Fill, Prompt: Lizard Kiss
Relationships: Omoi/Tenten (Naruto)
Series: Kiss Meme Fill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180901





	Ugh

Omoi has been pacing for about the last fifteen minutes. Maybe longer. But the more he thinks about it, the more he can’t wrap his head around it. The cloud-nin has already gone through 4 lollipops on this topic alone, crunching through the candy like the nervous wreck he knows he is. 

Oh goodness. What if he gets a cavity? And then all his teeth fall out and then Tenten will never want to kiss him ever again. 

Just thinking about his girlfriend has made him even more nervous. His hands begin getting sweaty and… 

He needs a new lollipop. 

Tenten had brought up on their last date that she wanted to try kissing with tongue. And while usually she takes charge, she wanted him to take charge this time. 

He didn’t want her to know that he had no idea what he was doing, and even trying to look up tutorials was enough to make him nervous that someone would barge in and catch him. Especially Karui, she would embarrass him without a second thought. 

Well you don’t learn if you don’t do. 

⟳ 

They’re alone in Tenten’s bedroom. Might Gai is lurking around somewhere down stairs, and honestly, no matter how nice he seems, he still kinda frightens Omoi. 

But Tenten’s kisses are short and sweat-tinged in a nice way, even though he’s kinda scared of the dirt germs. 

He quickly sticks his tongue in her mouth, then retracts it just as fast. 

“No.” Tenten pushes him away.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao please don't follow me for this


End file.
